ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Just Dance Classics
An Just Dance compilation game which features songs featured from the 20th century to 2004 from the first game to the present. The List is as follows. The Game List (in alphabetical order) A Little Less Conversation - Elvis Presley Ain't No Mountain High Enough - Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell Alright - Supergrass Apache (Jump On It) - Sugarhill Gang Are You Gonna Go My Way - Lenny Kravitz Baby Girl - Reggaeton Baby One More Time - Britney Spears Barbie Girl - Aqua Blame It On The Boogie - Mick Jackson Body Movin' (Fatboy Slim Remix) - Beastie Boys Boogie Wonderland - Earth, Wind, And Fire Born To Be Wild - Steppenwolf Call Me - Blondie Can't Get You Out Of My Head - Kylie Minogue Can't Take My Eyes Off You - Boys Town Gang Careless Whisper - George Michael Come On Eileen - Dexy's Midnight Runners Cosmic Girl - Jamiroquai Cotton Eye Joe - Rednex Could You Be Loved - Bob Marley Crazy Little Thing Called Love - Queen Da Funk - Daft Punk Dagomba - Sorcerer Don't Worry Be Happy - Bobby McFerrin Eye Of The Tiger - Survivor Fame - Irena Cara Flashdance.....What A Feeling - Irene Cara Funkytown- Lipps Inc. Ghostbusters - Ray Parker Jr. Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) - ABBA Girls And Boys - Blur Girls Just Wanna Have Fun - Cyndi Lauper Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) - C+C Music Factory feat. Freedom Williams Groove Is In The Heart - Deee-Lite Heart Of Glass - Blondie Hey Ya - Outkast Holding Out For A Hero - Bonnie Tyler Holiday - Donna Summer Hot Stuff - Donna Summer I Feel Love - Donna Summer I Get Around - The Beach Boys I Got You (I Feel Good) - James Brown I Like To Move It - Reel 2 Reel feat. The Mad Stuntman I Want You Back - Jackson 5 I Was Made For Lovin' You - Kiss I Will Survive - Gloria Gaynor Iko Iko - Mardi Gras In The Summertime - Mungo Jerry It's Raining Men - Weather Girls Jailhouse Rock - Elvis Presley Jerk It Out - Ceasars Jim-Go-Lo-Ba - Fatboy Slim Jump - Kris Kross Jungle Boogie - Kool & The Gang Just A Gigolo - Louis Prima Kids In America - Kim Wilde Le Freak - Chic Louie Louie - Iggy Pop Love Boat - Jack Jones Love Is All - Roger Glover Lump - The Presidents Of The United States Of America Macarena - Los Del Rio Mambo No. 5 - Lou Bega Mashed Potato Time - Dee Dee Sharp Monster Mash - Bobby "Boris" Pickett And The Crypt Keepers Move Your Feet - Junior Senior Never Can Say Goodbye - Gloria Gaynor Never Gonna Give You Up - Rick Astley Night Boat To Cairo - Madness No Limit - 2 Unlimited Only You (And You Alone) - The Platters Oops I Did It Again - Britney Spears Pump Up The Jam - Technotronic Rasputin - Boney M Ring My Bell - Anita Ward Rock Lobster - The B-52s Rockafeller Skank - Fatboy Slim Satisfaction - Benny Benassi Should I Stay Or Should I Go - The Clash Somethin' Stupid - Robbie Williams and Nicole Kidman Spice Up Your Life - Spice Girls Step By Step - New Kids On The Block Superstition - Stevie Wonder Surfin' Bird - The Trashmen Take On Me - A-Ha That's The Way (I Like It) - KC And The Sunshine Band The Final Countdown - Europe The Master Blaster - Inspector Marceau This Is Halloween - Danny Elfman Time Warp - The Rocky Horror Picture Show Tribal Dance - 2 Unlimited U Can't Touch This - MC Hammer Venus - Bananarama Video Killed The Radio Star - Buggles Viva Las Vegas - Elvis Presley Walk Like An Egyptian - The Bangles Walk This Way - Run-DMC and Aerosmith Wannabe - Spice Girls What You Waiting For - Gwen Stefani Who Let The Dogs Out - Baha Men Wild Wild West - Will Smith YMCA - Village People You're The First, My Last, My Everything - Barry White